mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Watcher
The first human necromancer, and one of the most villainous creatures to walk the face of Myth. His insane desire to turn the world into a land of shambling dead has pitted him against the Avatara and the Cath Bruig for centuries. -Bahl'lal the Watcher Description, Glossary, Myth III Manual Description Bahl'lal the Watcher, one of the Fallen Lords and the most powerful necromancer to walk the world. Bahl'lal started of as a human sorcerer born from ages past. Not much is known about his beginnings or which land he hailed from. But what could be determined was that he had a hunger for power and a lust for ancient powerful magic. Upon learning of the Callieach and the Wyrd Runestones that they drew their god like magic from, he walked a path that plagued the world for millennia. He traveled to the lost sunken trow city of Si'anwon where the Runestones that the trow stole from the Callieach resided beneath the icy waters. It is said that he descended into the rusting flooded hall of the city and took no breath for nine days, likely using his powers to sustain him. After the nine days of searching he found the Runestone that bestows the Dream of Unlife. And so Bahl'lal became the first necromancer. Over the centuries, he terrorized the world with his undead horde. He clashed with the Cath Bruig Empire and the Avatara of Illuan many times, attacking them and adding their dead to enlarge his armies. Whenever his hordes would be defeated he would retreat, not to be heard from again for decades until he returned with an army bigger than the last. It was the Avatara that would bestow the name The Watcher to him. His first major defeat was when he joined with Moagim Reborn during the Wind Age. He was defeated by the Avatara Myrdred in spectacular dream duel at the base of the Cloudspine. He narrowly avoided death and a bitter hatred between the two sorcerers was forged. After Moagim was defeated, he was pursued by the Avatara over the Cloudspine until he was finally captured in the town of Silvermines. A lengthy debate occurred as how to dispose of him and, deciding that a quick death is too merciful for him, Bahl'lal was imprisoned inside the Cloudspine with a powerful confinement dream that bound his body to the very rock of the mountains. When Connacht was reborn as Balor, he freed Bahl'lal from his prison and bound him to his service and will. However, it seemed that The Watcher had to amputate his own arm in order to escape his prison, possibly from the last remnant of the spell that imprisoned him. Bahl'lal would serve Balor with unquestioning ability during the Great War, razing the city of Tyr to the ground. However, his rivalry with Myrdred, now The Deceiver, became prevalent many times and they would often clash with each other. Evidence of this rivalry is when The Deceiver sent forces to Silvermines in search of The Watcher's arm, which The Legion would later acquire. During the final years of the war, he attempted to take the Total Codex from The Legion after it was recovered from the Ruins of Covenant. He failed when The Legion managed to escape using a secret tunnel. He would later slay the Avatara Rabican when Tharsis erupted, before smashing straight through The Deceiver's army. During The Legion's march to Balors fortress, He ambushed The Legion many times in the Dire Marsh and it was here that the tables would be turned. In a stunning surprise attack, he was hit with arrows tipped with fragment's of bone from his own lost arm. Magically, he was turned into stone, leaving him helpless against the Legion. Despite his own forces protecting his immobile body, a group of Berserks tore their way through his defenses and ultimately shattered him into many fragments. At this point, as far as anyone is concerned, Bahl'lal the Watcher was finally killed. Powers The Watcher was the second or third most powerful wizard in the myth lore. He could use many Fire Dreams, cast Dream of Molten Iron to create volcanic eruptions from the earth, use a necromantic version of Dispersal Dream, curse units, and he was renowned for creating Thrall (Children of Bahl'lal). He could even create upgraded versions of Thrall called Black Thrall which were the most elite thrall that Bahl'lal could create. Flavor Text Myth: TFL "Imprisoned by Connacht during the Wind Age, The Watcher only escaped by tearing off his left arm at the elbow, like a wolf chewing through his leg to escape a snare." Myth III "Still wet from the frigid waters of Si'anwon, Bahl'al moved rapidly to find a fresh corpse for his experiment. Slain by his blade, Bahl'al intoned the chants of his newly discovered dream over the cooling body. Slowly, the arms began twitching, and the corpse's white eyes opened to stare into sky. Bahl'al let a shriek of ecstasy into the heavens..." "...A world where the corpulent dead roam - where their torn and bloodied shapes shuffle in their mindlessness. A world where he and he alone would command - ruling over a world of fetid decay. Thus was the dream of the Bahl'al the Watcher..."Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Characters Category:Dark Category:Fallen Lord